The Death of Me
by Omore
Summary: Al principio pensaste que podía ser diferente, pero no fue así. Como cada persona que conoces Kyouya te obnubila, te anula y te aniquila. Tener que luchar para mantener una identidad que nunca has querido es hilarante. Dark!Dino. D18.


**N/a:** vale; después de escribir este fic le dije "bye-bee" al fandom de Naruto. Que lo comento ahora como si hubieran pasado eones cuando fue hace seis días... whatever.

Mi primer fic de _KHR!_; cómo no, de mi pareja favorita 3 Dino es un personaje que me apasiona. Con él tengo mucha tela que cortar. He decidido enfocarme en ese "lado oscuro" que se deja entrever que tiene y saltarme, de momento, la visión del Dino _tranquis-que-yo-me-encargo-de-todo _mostrada al público. Por eso no me parece que en este fic haya OoC, aunque todo dependerá de la concepción que tenga cada uno de Cavallone. A ver qué tal.

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn <strong>©Akira Amano<strong>

**BGM:** Innerpartysystem; _"New poetry"_

* * *

><p><em>I used to think that you were pure,<br>but now I see that you're just empty_

Al principio pensaste que podía ser diferente, pero no fue así. Como cada persona que conoces Kyouya te obnubila, te anula y te aniquila. Te roba la voz, la identidad, la vida.

_Oh, lie to me_  
><em>It's the new poetry; it's the language that we speak<em>  
><em>I've become numb<em>

Lo sabes, ¿verdad?, que no podrías haberle convertido en tu salida de emergencia de todas formas. Estás demasiado bien atado como para poder escaparte. La cadena que te ciñe el cuello se llama Familia, de apellido Cavallone. Las manos las tienes atadas por Vongola; seda revistiendo el esparto cruel que desgarra tus muñecas cuando haces un movimiento en falso. Tu torso está comprimido por los brazos de aquellos que dependen de ti, y en ocasiones la presión te bloquea y te impide respirar. Pero es peor cuando te sueltan, porque no dejas de ser un ave acostumbrada al encierro y aleteas con torpeza al hallarte en libertad.

Estás demasiado habituado a volar en espacios reducidos. Dino Cavallone, actual capo de la familia. Dino Cavallone, número uno en desvivirse por sus subordinados. Dino Cavallone, hermano autoproclamado de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dino Cavallone, ex alumno de Reborn. Dino Cavallone, desastre andante y buenazo por excelencia.  
>Esas son las fronteras que definen tu cielo. Si no eres lo que quieren que seas, no puedes ser.<p>

Tener que luchar para mantener una identidad que nunca has querido es hilarante.

_You know I love you, but you might be the death of me_  
><em>Hold me down; suffocating, please let me breathe<em>

Creíste que enseñar a alguien a volar solo te haría recordar cómo hacerlo. Por eso asumiste con tanto entusiasmo la tutela de Hibari Kyouya; pero no contaste con que te fascinaría desde la primera vez que le viste.  
>Quisiste creer que había algo de ti en su ira, en su pasión homicida. El haber reconocido tu propia naturaleza en aquel ser que afirmaste perfecto, ver tu reflejo en los ojos azul grisáceo que te contemplaban con una curiosa mezcla de frialdad y sed de sangre, te provocó lo que no había logrado nadie: elevar tu ego a límites insospechados. Porque si Kyouya podía ser perfecto sublimando la sombra que se agazapa tras tus sonrisas, entonces también había algo de perfección en ti.<p>

Tal vez no estuvieses tan equivocado. Magro consuelo para el rey de los idiotas.

_I've got to tear away from you_  
><em>I left you bruised, you left me broken<em>

Te convenciste de poder reencontrarte contigo mismo en él y diste el 200% en el intento. Superaste su parquedad con risas sinceras y atenciones veladas, esperando cambiarte del mismo modo en que tratabas de cambiarle a él.  
>Lo cierto es que lo conseguiste, pero fue demasiado sutil como para que alguien lo notase bajo tus máscaras hechas por encargo. Te encontraste tumbado en el suelo de tu habitación en Italia, mirando por la ventana y evocando aquella imagen que tuviste la suerte de contemplar un día. Todavía ahora, cuando estás hecho jalea por dentro, puedes entornar los párpados y verla con suma claridad en tus retinas: Kyouya dormido, tendido bajo el cielo estrellado en la azotea de la escuela Namimori, con sus exquisitas facciones relajadas en una expresión de total calma que sólo podrías volver a admirar años más tarde, en tu cama, después de haberle hecho el amor.<p>

No pudiste evitar una pequeña travesura. Bajaste lentamente la cremallera de tu abrigo y con sumo cuidado le tapaste con él, aun a sabiendas de que cuando despertara querría morderte hasta la muerte por haberle impregnado de tu olor. Deseaste acariciarle la mejilla, rozar sus labios con los tuyos, pero intuyendo que eso sería demasiado te limitaste a saborear, no sin cierta sorpresa, el conocimiento de que te habías enamorado.

Entonces decidiste que, por él, reconstruirías pieza por pieza tus alas para ayudarle a remontar el vuelo en caso de que fallasen las suyas. El amor, Dino, te volvió altruista.

Y todo salió mal.

La realidad te golpea en pleno rostro: eres un herbívoro, un estúpido y funcional hervíboro, y el carnívoro se ha nutrido de ti. Tu papel ha terminado; es hora de salir del escenario para no estorbar mientras continúa la función.  
>Olvidaste la lección más importante: las nubes no precisan de alas para alejarse de ti flotando.<p>

_Oh, don't try to speak_  
><em>If you do one thing for me... just make yourself numb<em>

El pequeño pájaro silvestre al que habías alimentado emprendió su viaje desentendiéndose de ti. Fuiste un iluso al confiar en la posibilidad de que aquello no sucediera.

Te negaste. Tal vez no pudieras emular su libertad, pero sí aflojar lo suficiente las cuerdas como para acudir a su lado una y otra vez. Las manos te duelen si no puedes utilizarlas para hacer derretirse su cuerpo. La lengua se te seca si no puedes bañarla en el manantial de su boca y eres incapaz de hablar si en tus cuerdas vocales no vibra el aire que él deshecha. Otra vez se redefinen tus fronteras. Otra vez se reacomodan tus cadenas. Otra vez vives de identidades prestadas. Tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano.

Y vuelves. Porque le amas, sí, pero también porque eres consciente de que no eres nadie sin tener cerca a alguien que te confirme lo contrario. Sabes que no serías Dino Cavallone si arrancases de tu persona las expectativas que los demás tienen de ti.

_Hold me down; suffocating, please let me breathe  
>You know I love you, but you might be the death of me<em>


End file.
